


Fresh Air

by hamadilite



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadilite/pseuds/hamadilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, suffocated by his domestic life, needs to get outside to get some air away from the  other people breathing his. But what does he encounter when he manages to leave? One Sollux Captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

one day eridan was walking along the road and saw sollux standing in a sexy outfit with fishnet leggings on and a coconut bra.

but he did not kno sollux. they do not kno each other in this universe.

ok but eridan walked up to sollux and waas like “oh my wwhat is a fine man like you doing out here in those skimpy clothing”

and sollux was like “giive me 2ex and iill pay you”

and eridan was like “why”

and sollux sighed and said “becau2e im de2perate for 2ex and no one wiill 2ex wiith me becau2e iim a biig fat nerd”

and eridan wwas like “wwell ok since im nice and all that ill givve you the sex wwith you”

and then sollux stuck his two bulges in eridans hoo ha the end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry at all
> 
> edit: actually i am a little but sorry bc i wrote this in 9th grade and it's embarrassing but i'll keep it anyways


End file.
